


A Fire Within

by Melanthia13



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Issues, Fili is a good big brother, Kili is surprisingly mature, Love, Original Character(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Quest, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat from the forge was no match for the heat that burned in their hearts for one another. This is the story of Kili and the woman who stoked the fire within him. (A/U, pre-journey and Kili/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindling the Spark

Arien stood in the kitchen stirring the stew that would feed her father and brothers. As the only woman in their household she was responsible for the tasks that were deemed too feminine by her father. This, however, did not mean that she was kept from the forge. Since she could walk she was taught to pump the bellows and use the tongs and once she was old enough her father taught her to fold the metal. Her delicate work was sought out by the womenfolk of the valley and she swelled with pride at being the only woman in the valley and maybe the whole of Middle Earth that could bend the metal like she could. Of course it was nothing compared to dwarven or elf forged metal but it was impressive all the same. Smiling to herself but feeling a bit ashamed of her boastful thoughts she continued to watch the stew cook, she liked this time to herself while the others worked the forge so she savored her duties.

"Arien! We need you in the forge!" At her father's shout Arien added water to the stew to keep it from burning and rushed to the forge where her father was standing by two very short men. It took a moment for Arien to realize that they were no men.

"Dwarves..." Arien whispered in awe before her hands flew up to her mouth. She had never been so rude in her life and blushed but felt better when one of the visitors chuckled.

"Aye lass, we are dwarves. I am Fili, son of Dis and this is my brother Kili. We are at your service." He bowed and the dark haired dwarf with him bowed as well.

"This is my daughter Arien, she works within the forge and makes certain we're all fed and cared for." Her father introduced her and she walked up to them, unsure how to respond so she looked at her father.

"You asked for me father?" She asked and he smiled at her, always so proud of her obedience. She would make a fine wife someday, if he could ever find a man worthy of her.

"Yes, these two are looking for work and I would like to test their skills. I need you to bring some of the copper from storage and once that is done have Joben tend to their ponies." He told her and she nodded. She was one of the very few allowed in the metal room so she took the responsibility seriously.

"As you wish father." She told him but as she passed Fili and Kili she tipped her head. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance sirs."

She quickly ducked out after that and was so caught up in the tasks she was given that she missed Kili staring at her retreating back, a smile on his face.

…

"Would you like some more Master Fili? We have quite a bit. Father usually has me make a large enough pot so we can have dinner and supper without having to cook more food." She asked and the fair-headed dwarf who smiled at her.

"Thank you for the offer young mistress but I must say I am filled to the brim, it has been quite some time since I've had a warm and truly filling meal." Fili told her with a smile and she smiled shyly in return.

"And you, Master Kili?" She asked as she looked at the younger dwarf whose eyes were dark as he watched her and she blushed.

"I must agree with my brother miss, I too am filled to the brim but I wouldn't mind another mug of that ale." He told her and she hopped to and brought the jug of ale back to the table and poured him some, as she did so she decided to ask something, hoping she wouldn't offend them.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked and both nodded. "What is it that brings you down from the mountains? We seldom get dwarves in the valley and the two of you are the first of your kind that I've ever met. I am quite honored to have you as our guests but I am curious."

"Curiosity is a fine trait." Kili smiled at her before he continued. "We left the mountains to find work and learn of the world. We had been sheltered for far too long in our halls of stone We'd heard tales of this valley and its abundance of stone and metal and we knew we'd find work here."

As he explained Arien swelled with pride at the thought of her home being the subject of tales and she grinned before she poured some ale in Fili's empty mug and set the jug down. She was about to thank them for their answers when her father walked into the kitchen rubbing his soot covered hands on a cloth.

"Masters, the forge is ready." Her father announced and both dwarves downed their ale then stood.

"It was lovely talking to you Miss Arien, we hope to see you again." Fili said with another bow and Kili moved closer to her.

"Thank you for the meal and your lovely presence." Kili smiled and bowed as Arien blushed. He was handsome and so kind, she felt a stirring in her chest that she didn't understand so she just smiled back.

"Thank you for your company masters." She bowed to them and they nodded once before they left the kitchen and her father turned to her with a smile on his craggy face.

"I'll be needing your help later in the forge." He told her before he turned and whistled a happy tune. Arien smiled at her father's retreating back. It was no surprise that he was happy, Dwarven metalwork was highly prized and they were about to have two dwarves working in their forge, he had a right to be happy. Arien whistled her own tune and set about cleaning the table and washing the dishes as she took the stew off the fire and capped the tap on the keg of ale. The sooner she got done in the kitchen the sooner she could watch the dwarves work.

…

Kili wiped his brow as he handed the tongs to his brother who took out the small cup of partially melted copper. Ferron, their soon to be employer, had set them with the task of creating four different items in copper and steel. They had already forged a dagger made of steel folded a hundred times and were now working on a flowered brooch. He had given them a mold that was intended to be a rose but the years had worn down the design and the brothers had come to agreement that, should they work here, they would be creating new molds and fixing the tools. The work created is only so good as the tools used to create it. While they worked they chatted quietly with one another, mindful of Ferron's watchful eyes and open ears.

"This fire does not burn bright enough brother." Fili grumbled and Kili resumed pumping the bellows but couldn't seem to get the fire hot enough for his brother's liking.

"Master Ferron, we need use of the larger bellows." Kili requested and the man nodded.

"Aye, I'll have my sons bring the large bellows and work them for you." He told the dwarf who nodded back.

"Many thanks." Fili thanked him before he put the copper back in the fire to heat. As he did so he went to the back where his sons were tending the ponies and horses who boarded there.

"Joben I need you to bring the large bellows for the dwarves to use in the forge and Joren I need you to tend the fire and add more fuel, they require a larger flame." He told the boys who nodded, thankful to go back to work in the forge.

The boys did as they were asked and went to work. As Joben worked the large bellow into place Joren added large oaken logs into the fire and also threw in chunks of the dark fuel from the mountains. They were rare but they caused the fires to burn brighter and smolder longer. Once they were done Fili and Kili looked at the set up and nodded.

"Good job boys, go tell your sister we are in need of water." Fili told the boys who nodded. "Master Ferron, we will do this task together, would you allow one of your sons to work this bellows?"

"Of course... Joben! Get back here to work the bellows!" He called out and they waited for the boy to arrive.

In the kitchen Arien had busied herself cutting salted pork to give to the dwarves as a snack as they worked the forge. Her elder brother Joben walked through and took a piece of the pork before he looked at his sister. He had never seen her busy herself like this before. Usually she'd just prepare the evening meal and clean the kitchen before returning to the forge. Now she prepared snacks and large skins of water for their guests. If he didn't know his sister better he'd think she was up to something.

"Would you like some cheese as well Joben?" She asked him with a happy lilt to her voice and he shook his head.

"No, I am needed in the forge to work the bellows for the dwarves and you are to bring them waterskins." He told her and she quickly came around the table.

"Can I go in your place brother? I would consider it an honor to breath air into a dwarven fire. Please?" She begged her brother who shook his head.

"No Arien, this is to be my honor. Father requested that I do it. Besides, who would wish a girl to work their bellows? We only allow you to because it keeps you out of trouble." He picked up another piece of pork and popped it in his mouth. As he turned toward the doorway he felt a sharp crack to his head and saw only darkness.

"I am sorry brother but you should have minded your tongue." She told him before she threw the broken mug to the floor then grabbed the waterskins and the tray of pork and crusty bread for their guests. No way was she missing this honor.

…

In the forge Kili and Fili waited for the lad to return with their water and to work the bellows and were rewarded for their patience when Arien came into the forge with her tray of meat and bread with the waterskins draped over her shoulder. She set the tray and skins in front of the brothers and moved back toward her father who stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Where is Joben?" He asked her and she gave him her most innocent smile.

"He wasn't feeling well so he told me to work the bellows in his stead, I hope that's not a problem father." She told him with a light fluttering of her lashes and he reached over and pulled her head to his, kissing her forehead.

"This is not a problem at all dear daughter. Go feed the fire, then work the bellows." He told her and she nodded before she rushed to the fire and did as she was bid. Fili and Kili watched as she worked on the fire as though it was second nature but still, they had their doubts as to whether such a slender girl could do the work they required. Fili walked to Ferron and pulled him off to the side.

"Not to seem ungrateful Master Ferron but are you certain your daughter is up to the task?" Fili asked and Ferron gave him a steady look.

"My daughter has worked this forge since she could walk and has been working the bellows for nearly as long. You can rest assured that she will work hard for you." Ferron told the dwarf who nodded then returned to the forge and sat with his brother. After he poured water on his face to cool it he picked up some pork and chewed it thoughtfully as he watched Arien work the bellows. He couldn't deny it, the girl had fine form and was obviously as strong as an ox. She pumped the bellows as though they were nothing and soon the forge glowed red and the heat began to become nearly unbearable. As Fili stood and moved the food and waterskins from the bench he noticed Kili watching Arien intently, the look on his face a look of awe with the barest hint of desire. He'd have to talk to his brother and put a stop to his line of thought, the girl had barely reached maturity if she had at all.

"Masters, is the fire to your liking!" She called out over the roar of the flames and Kili placed the copper back into the heart of the flames, pleased when he saw it begin to melt.

"Aye! Keep pumping those bellows, let's raise it higher!" Kili smiled at his brother who picked up the mold again, they had a job to do and they were going to do the best work they could.

…

Later that night Arien sat at the fire in the forge, attempting to keep it lit. Her father had discovered what she'd done to Joben and decided that the right course of punishment was to have her mind the fire through the night. Usually he'd have the boys wake periodically to tend it but, since Arien wanted to work the forge so badly he'd have her do the honors. It wouldn't have been a problem for Arien except that the fire had begun to dwindle and her arms were tired from pumping the bellows for hours without rest. She was pleased with the work she'd done and the beautiful work Fili and Kili had produced but she was sore and now she feared she'd disappoint her father. As she leaned forward to attempt to breathe life into the dying flame she heard a noise beside her and looked up to see Kili standing in the doorway and attempted to stand but he put up a hand to stop her and moved until he was beside her and knelt.

"So you tend the fire tonight. I heard your father talking to your brother." He said and she nodded, suddenly very shy. Here she was in little more than her shift, alone with a handsome dwarf. How improper it must look!

"Aye, I am but I seem to be failing in my duty." She told him and he shook his head.

"Not failing fair Arien, the fire is want to burn. It needs a new life from the bellows." He told her and she blushed.

"I am afraid to say that I cannot pump the bellows. My arms grew weary." She admitted and he smiled kindly at her.

"Then I shall work the bellows and you will add some wood. We will work together to bring the flame back to life." He told her and she nodded happily before she rose and collected a log from the stack across the room.

While Arien brought wood over to the fire Kili pumped the bellows and watched her happily set about making the fire strong. She was a beautiful thing, her skin slightly ruddy from the heat of the forge but smooth and her body tight, but with a slender waist and muscled arms that showed how hard she worked in the forge. Her face was a beautiful frame to eyes blue like the sky in a storm and lips the shape of a bow but soft. He would have liked to kiss those lips and wrap his hands around her waist but he was not so foolhardy as to think she was ready for his attentions. She was barely in her majority as Fili annoyingly pointed out.

"Master Kili, the fire!" She shouted in a whisper and he moved from the bellows to see that the fire had flamed anew. "Thank you so much."

She smiled with joy and knelt beside the fire again, watching the flames dance higher. The fire made her more beautiful than before and brought out the threads of gold in her wheat colored hair. He felt his legs move of their own accord and knelt beside her as she continued to grin and she turned to him.

"Will you stay with me, for a while?" She asked and Kili nodded before he plced his hand over hers, marveling at how rough it was.

"Aye, I will and I will tell you a tale of my people. Have you ever heard of the Lonely Mountain?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then listen sweet Arien as I tell you of the king in his halls of gold and the dragon that took all."

Her eyes widened at the mention of dragon but she remained quiet and still, fearing that any noise or movement would drive him away. She had a feeling in her chest, as though a fire had been sparked but the feeling was not painful but pleasant and she knew being near him would only feed the flame within her. It was a feeling she never wanted to end.


	2. Fanning the Flames

A year had passed since Fili and Kili began work at the forge. In that time Joben married and left the village but Joren remained to work with the horses in the stable. He became a great farrier known far and wide for his ability to calm horses and the durable shoes he forged for them. By far the biggest change came upon Arien. The sweet girl with the fair face and strong arms grew into the womanhood her body promised. She was still shorter than the average woman but her hips became full and her chest grew bountiful and she lost some of the softness that imbued her features. In a year a lifetime had occurred, or at least that's how it appeared to Fili and Kili.

These were the thoughts that were moving through their heads as they sat down for breakfast with Master Ferron and what remained of his family. He was a good man and an excellent boss who allowed Fili and Kili complete freedom in the forge and provided all that they needed to live. They wanted for nothing as long as they swore loyalty to him and his forge which both brothers did without qualms. He was also a good father who allowed his children to grow into the people they were meant to be. Kili smiled to himself as he thought of the time the noble woman had come to the forge and asked about a ring forged for her. She commended Fili and Kili for excellent work but they proudly informed her that the ring was Arien's doing and she looked shocked and even a bit disgusted. When Ferron had come to check the ruckus she'd admonished him for having a woman in the forge and he'd told her to mind her own business. If his daughter was happy, who was she to question it and who was he to take that happiness away. It was that day that Kili grew to love and respect the man who had taken them into his home. He was shaken from his thoughts by a bowl of porridge being placed in front of him and he smiled up at Arien who smiled back before she sat down opposite him as she did every day.

"I'm sorry to say that this is it for the morning. I have not had time to go to the market or bake bread in the last few days." She apologized and Ferron reached into his pocket and retrieved coins which he placed on the table by her.

"You have the day off today. I want you to take those coins and go to the market. We need meat in this house if we are to work the forge. Bring one of the lads with you." He told her and she nodded before she took the coins and placed them into the pouch which seemed to always hang from her belt, even if empty.

"Who would like to join me?" She asked as she tied the pouch and Kili shot his brother a look that promised pain if he spoke so the older brother wisely stayed silent.

"I will go with you darling Arien." He told her and was warmed by the sparkle that came into her eyes, a sparkle that was reserved for him and him alone.

…

"Mutton? Why do you always insist on purchasing mutton?" Kili asked in frustration as he looked at a beautiful hunk of oxen.

"It ages better and is cheaper. I can get more of it in one go. Don't you like my mutton stew?" She asked and Kili sighed.

"Of course I like your stew. You're a very good cook but I want real meat, meat from something that can gore a man." He said hotly and Arien chuckled before she turned to the butcher.

"I would also like the oxen shoulder." She told the man who nodded and placed it with the mutton she'd just purchased. "Have it delivered to the forge please."

As she requested it the butcher nodded and smiled as she placed the coins in his hand. Once the transaction was made she began walking away and the butcher's eyes followed her retreating backside with a leer, causing Kili to glare openly at him and place a hand to the dagger he kept strapped to his waist. The butcher saw and hurridly moved toward the back of his stall.

"Kili, is everything alright?" Arien called to him and he quickened his pace until he was beside her.

"Aye, everything is fine. Where else are we off to?" He asked and Arien pursed her lips in thought.

"The grocer, we need more potatoes and carrots then off to the miller for more flour and oats. Does that sound acceptable?" She asked Kili who nodded.

"Lead the way, dear Arien. I am at your service." He bowed to her and she couldn't help but giggle. He always knew how to brighten her day.

…

Kili sat on his bed in the room he shared with Fili examining the clasp he'd made a month prior. It was a simply thing, just a long golden cuff with teeth that held a dwarven not on one side and a single flame on the other. He'd made it on a whim one day, just bored and want for work but as it took shape he realized the clasp had meaning and that it already had an owner. He had been debating and fighting with himself about the appropriateness of giving it to her. She was young and they'd only known each other a year but in that year he'd given his heart to her and he knew she felt the same. Sighing he put the clasp into the pocket on his vest, nearest his heart and stood. He had to get back to the forge, they had a large order.

When he walked out of the room he was surprised to see Arien kneeling by the small altar that stood at the end of the hallway, between her room and the room her father and brother shared. She was crying quietly as she took a lock of her hair and cut it with a small knife. She set it on the altar then leaned to blow out the candle. When she rose she turned and started to walk with tears still streaming. She made it a few steps before she looked up and saw Kili, her eyes widening in surprise and a tinge of embarrassment.

"Kili, what are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to wipe away the tears that were still leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"I was briefly resting before returning to the forge. Are you well Arien?" He asked and her face crumpled as she began to sob openly and Kili went to her, easing her down until she knelt beside him and leaned on him.

"Today is my birthday." She said through her tears and Kili rested his head on hers as she continued to cry. "Eighteen years ago, on this day, my mother died bringing me into the world. I took away the one person my father and brothers loved most in the world and I'll never be able to make it up to them."

She continued to cry and he held her as he tried to think of what to say. She spoke nonsense of course. Her father and brothers adored her and would be lost without her, she owed them nothing more than her love and loyalty and they had that. He decided on telling her the truth but she began speaking again before he could unstick his tongue.

"Every year I give up a piece of myself to the gods in an effort to atone for living while she lay dead. It's never enough." She began sobbing with all her heart and he pulled her closer and dropped kisses to her head, knowing how improper it was but now caring a whit.

"Listen to me Arien. You have nothing to atone for, nothing to make right. Your mother didn't die because of you, it was just a tragedy and I know without a shadow of a doubt that your father and brothers love you and would be completely lost without you. I also know that if given the choice your mother would have given her life for yours so please do not allow this to tear at your heart, do not think ill of yourself because the world would be a far darker place without you in it. At least mine would be." He told her and she gently pulled away from him. When she looked at him her eyes were still red from the tears and pained but there was hope in their depths.

"Do you mean what you say dear Kili?" She asked as she lifted a hand up to gently carress his cheek, heartened when he moved into the touch.

"Aye, I meant every word. You bring light into my life sweet Arien. You stoke the fire of my heart." He told her honestly and she moved further onto her knees so that she faced him.

"And you breath life into mine." She whispered before she surprised both of them by moving forward and capturing his lips with hers. He was stunned for a brief second but once his brain got used to the idea that this was happening he allowed himself to dominate the kiss and placed his hand to the back of her head so he could hold her in place. She whimpered as he parted her lips with his tongue and began to taste her mouth. She was sweeter than honey and yielded to his every movement. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged her tongue with his and he almost lost control but he steadied himself and pulled her body flush against his. Too soon they needed air and he pulled away, feeling a hint of pride when her eyes widened with need.

"Easy, sweet Ari, I will not leave you in need." He told her before he took her braid in his hand and twisted it causing her to squeak at the pressure. "Dear, sweet Ari."

He whispered the last before he used her braid as a handle to pull her lips to his once more. This second kiss was slower, less passion fueled but no less sensuous as Arien continued to moan and whimper against his lips. He felt his trousers tightening and knew that he should leave her soon before his desire became too great but the thought of his lips leaving hers caused a nearly physical pain in his chest His hand, the one that wasn't caught in her hair, began to touch the column of her throat, his fingers slowly trailing where he knew his lips would soon follow. The trail moved lower until he caressed the hollow of her throat then continued lower still. As he felt the swelling of her breast under his fingertips he moaned with her and cupped her in his hand. It was so soft, yet firm and he could not stop the flame of his desire from reaching a breaking point, Just as he began to lay her on the floor the gods decided to show their displeasure.

"Kili, brother!" At the sound of Fili's call Kili pulled awa from Arien reluctantly and unwound his hand from her braid. He looked into her eyes and saw the desire there, naked and unflinching and wanted to feed that desire with his own. He went to kiss her again but she moved away with a shake of her head and began to stand shakily using the wall to support her since her legs refused to cooperate. Kili did the same and when he looked at her he was at a loss as to what to say but Fili saved him a reply.

"Brother, here you are. You are needed in the forge." Fili told his brother happily as he rounded the corner then stopped himself as he took in the scene in front of him. Kili and Arien both leaning against the wall, breathing heavily with red faces and kiss-swollen lips. His eyes widened when he saw the bulge in his brother's trousers that Kili was obviously trying to hide. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, nothing at all. Thank you for assisting me Kili, I'll see you later." Arien said quickly before she moved past them with her head down and her face red. Kili understood and nodded but lifted his hand to brush her skirts. She hesitated briefly and that pause told Fili all he needed to know. Once she had rounded the corner Fili looked at his brother, his eyes full of questions.

"Give me a moment brother." Kili requested and Fili nodded. He needed a moment himself to deal with the new feelings that coursed through him, feelings he wasn't sure he understood.

…

Later that night Arien sat at a table in the town pub, silently nursing a glass of wine. Since it was her birthday her father decided to give her a break from her usual duties so he'd brought them to the pub to eat and they did. For the first half of the night they ate, drank and sang as they celebrated the day Arien came into the world. No one celebrated the fact with more vigor than Kili who kept refilling her glass and ensuring that she was enjoying herself. Though, even with his attention, as the night began to wind down she started to close in on herself, the tragedy that colored her birth causing her to fill with pain. Eventually she couldn't handle being in the center of a party any longer and she rose. As she moved to the door her eyes sought Kili's and he understood what that look meant. Once she had left the pub he finished his ale and followed her out the door and around the corner and so on until they reached the forge. She unlatched the door but stood, waiting for him to catch up. Once he was behind her she entered and stood just inside the door.

"Come with me, please." She requested quietly and Kili could do nothing but follow as she walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Kili stood uncertainly in the doorway and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with need.

"What are you asking of me Arien?" Kili asked, his mouth suddenly dry and Arien held out her hand, beckoning him to her.

"I need you Kili. I love you." She whispered and he wasted no time as he crossed the room and joined her on her bed. He just sat there for several long moments as she looked at him, her eyes sure but at the same time not. As his fingertips brushed her jaw she shivered and he allowed his fingertips to trace the path that they'd traced that afternoon and she let out a shuddering breath, her eyes darkening as she licked her lips, lips he moved in to kiss but she stopped him. "Wait a moment."

She quickly stood and shut the door before she turned to him with a nervous smile. This time he held out his hand to her and she took as she walked back to the bed and joined him. She breathed deeply before she moved her free hand up and caressed his face.

"Do you love me?" She asked quietly as hope filled her eyes and he moved closer and took her face in his hands.

"My heart beats for you." He whispered before he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet yet filled with the passion as they took their time exploring each other's mouths. Soon the need for air became too great and they parted but kept their heads pressed together, unwilling to lose contact with one another. Once they had enough air Kili resumed kissing her love stung lips and massaging her tongue with his. As the pleasure became nearly too intense Kili moved away and began to kiss her throat, losing a bit of his sanity as helpless noises began to come from her mouth.

"I need you." She moaned and he nipped the flesh of her neck one last time before he moved to look into her eyes.

"Are you certain?" Kili asked as he felt desire course through him and she nodded.

"Love me." She whispered and Kili knew he could not refuse her.

"I already do." He gave her a smile as he kissed her again and allowed his fingers to travel to her bodice. As he untied the laces he felt her breath catch and he knew he could wait no longer. By the time the sun rose she would be his in every way and he would truly be hers.


	3. Burning Bright

"Can we do that again?" Arien asked breathlessly as she rested on Kili's chest and the dwarf chuckled.

"Give me a moment dear one." He told her gently as he ran a hand down the smooth skin of her back. He was still amazed that it had happened. So amazed that he felt dazed and forgot everything that wasn't related to her or the sweetness of her body.

"I didn't know anything could feel this way." She sighed and Kili kissed her hair. He had no idea anything could feel this way either.

"Are you sore?" He asked, dreading the answer as he felt her tense slightly against him.

"A bit, the girls in the village said it would be much worse." She told him honestly then rose to look into his eyes. "I still wish for more."

"You will have it my love." He whispered as he rose and kissed her again before he rolled them over and began to love her tenderly once more.

…

"They will be back soon." Arien said in a voice riddled with disappointment and Kili sighed.

"Yes they will." He answered in a voice that held just as much disappointment. "I would give the world to spend the night with you in my arms but I will not risk your shame."

"I do not care what the world says, I lay with you because I love you and love you dearly. You make me happy, something I have never truly been. I am yours in every way Kili." She told him with passion and he felt his eyes mist up.

"And I am yours but that does not matter. We are unmarried and not promised to one another that makes what we've done wrong in the eyes of so many." He explained and Arien moved from him and pulled her blanket over her nakedness. The look on her face causing Kili's chest to tighten ever so slightly.

"Do you feel this was wrong? A mistake? Do you think me a low woman?" She asked and with every question her lip quivered in fear of his answer. He rose and pulled her to him again.

"Nothing in my life has ever felt so right as holding you in my arms. Lying with you was paradise and I wish nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you in my bed. It is not I who would look badly upon you. It is your father, your brothers, all the others who would condemn you for what we have done. I would protect you from those ills." He told her with assurance and still her face had drooped.

"I would shout my love for you from the mountain tops. I have loved you since that first day Kili and will love you forever after. Gods, I sound like a simpering fool!" She admonished herself and Kili chuckled before he kissed her gently.

"Not simpering my love, but a little flowery for my liking. Do not doubt that I love you my darling, I will just be quieter about it." He told her and she nodded, finally understanding that his wish to keep secret had nothing to do with feeling shame in their actions but fear for her.

"Hold me for a while longer." She requested and he took her in his arms once more. He held her for a few moments before he remembered something important and moved her gently out of his arms.

"Kili?" She asked in a sleepy and puzzled voice and Kili rummaged through his clothing that was strewn on the floor until he found it. He turned back to the bed with a smile and sat with her.

"Give me your hand." His request was answered immediately and he placed the golden clasp in her hand, causing her to smile. "Here, I'll get you a light."

He threw on his trousers and went down the hall to the heart fire. He picked up a small pieced of burning wood and once in the room lit the candle. As Arien saw the clasp shine in the candlelight she felt tears in her eyes. She'd never seen anything so beautiful or known so certainly that something was hers.

"Kili..." She whispered his name and he felt his heart beat a bit faster.

"I want you to wear this and know that I love you." He said quietly before he took a section of her hair and ran his fingers through it. Once it was untangled he began to braid it in the intricate way he'd seen many times, a way he was certain only his brother would understand then clasped the end. "Do not take off the clasp or unwind the braid. I am claiming you as mine Arien, daughter of Ferron. Do you oppose?"

"No, no I do not." She told him as tears poured from her eyes. The date of her birth had always been a day marked with shame and pain but now it marked the day she received her heart's greatest desire. "I love you with all that I am Kili."

"And I you." He kissed her gently before the sound of the outer door opening forced him to pull back. "I must go back to my room."

"I know, sleep well my love." She told him before she crawled under her covers and he went out of her door in time to see Ferron enter his. Breathing a sigh of relief he crept quietly into his room and almost shrieked when he heard his brothers voice.

"That was close dear brother. If Ferron had arrived but ten minutes earlier he would have heard his daughter's cries of passion." Fili said in a voice slurred by drink and holding what Kili took to be a hint of malice. "Have you no shame brother? Using her so? She is but a child!"

"No, she is a woman. My woman, I love her, and I would thank you to treat her with the respect and affection that you always have." Kili told his brother hotly, anger at the accusation running like fire through his veins.

"You are but a child yourself, what do you know of love?" Fili asked sullenly and Kili glared at him, not understanding why his brother was being so harsh.

"I am no child Fili, I know what it means for the heart to burn and beat for another. I hope that you feel this way someday brother, then you will know what it is to truly live." He told his brother before he walked to his bed, and lay down.

"I already do." Fili whispered in a voice too quiet for his brother to hear before he drifted off to sleep.

…

After that night things changed around the forge. When Fili saw the braid in Arien's hair and the cuff holding it in place he had begun treating his brother icily. It was so bad that the two couldn't work the forge together without sniping and fighting. It got especially worse on nights Kili spent in Arien's bed. Kili couldn't understand his brother's reaction. They'd bedded their share of lassies in their younger days and hadn't even sought the same bed partners. If Kili fancied a lass Fili would back off and vice versa and never would Fili lecture him on love and ownership. The only saving grace came from the fact that Fili had treated Arien no differently. No, the only rift that was forming was between the brothers. At least that's what he thought.

"Fili, can you bring me the oak leaf mold?" Arien asked as she checked her cup of silver which was ready to be poured into the mold.

"Here." He said curtly as he placed the mold on the anvil before he went back to his fire to resume hammering the blade he was working on.

"What have I done to anger you so?" Arien asked in a voice that rang out above the din. She was not used to this treatment from Fili but for some reason he'd woken up cross with her and remained so over the course of the day. She didn't understand what she could have possibly done to anger her friend, Kili wasn't even there to make any trouble or fan the flames of his brother's anger.

"You truly do not know?" He asked and Arien shook her head. "I care for you Arien and it angers me to see you allow yourself to fall so low. The way you carry on with my brother, not caring a whit that the entirety of the village knows makes you no better than a common whore. The only difference is that a whore doesn't try to pass herself off as a decent woman."

At Fili's words Arien felt her face go red with shame and, after taking a breath, turned her back to him and resumed working on the brooch she had started. As Fili watched her shoulders shake slightly in sobs she tried to conceal he felt bad for what he'd said, but his pride would not let him apologize so he went back to work, trying to ignore the hurt and humiliation that was plain in Arien's body language.

…

When Kili returned the next day he was surprised to just find his brother and Joren present at the forge. Master Ferron had stayed behind at the trade fair and sent Kili ahead to ensure that the forge was still intact and so he could enjoy a bit more of his holiday away from the demands of his position. He was also staying so he could get to know the baker he'd met at the fair better.

"Where is Arien?" Kili asked his brother as he entered the forge, having already checked Arien's room, the kitchen and the stable. Now that he saw that his brother was the only one at the fire he grew confused.

"In her room I'd expect, she's been avoiding the forge." Fili said with a detachment to his voice and Kili shook his head.

"She's not in her room, or the stable or the kitchen, I checked. Why would she be avoiding the forge?" Kili asked and Fili's silence told him he had a part in it. "Tell me Fili, why would she be avoiding the forge?"

"She doesn't want to be around me. I told her the truth and she didn't like it." He answered evasively and Kili moved quickly to his brother and grabbed him by his collar.

"What truth? Brother..." He asked threateningly through clenched teeth and Fili had the sense to tell the truth, knowing a lie would set his brother off.

"That the way she carries on with you makes her no better than a common whore." He said calmly and Kili glared openly at him before he let go of his collar and moved away. He had to walk away from his brother or the rage that threaded through him and caused him to shake would come out in the most unfortunate of ways.

"When did you tell her this?" Kili asked in a calm voice that held no emotion. A voice Fili knew from experience meant the anger was about to take control.

"Two days ago, she hasn't talked to me since." Fili answered and Kili just nodded before he drew his cloak tighter around him and walked out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To find her." Kili said simply and Fili stood, ready to go with his brother when Kili stopped and turned back. "Don't follow, you cause more harm than good."

At the tone of his brother's voice Fili sat back down and stayed there until Kili was out of sight. His brother's anger had given him a stark clarity into his actions. What he'd done was wrong, very wrong and he needed to find a way to make it right.

…

Kili searched for Arien in all of the familiar places. She wasn't at the butcher, the baker, the miller or even at the tavern. He was losing hope of finding her and plotting his brother's death if anything happened to her when he heard tittering coming from one of the stalls in the market. When he looked over he saw that familiar wheat and golden hair and felt a weight lift from his chest when he saw her smiling as she talked to one of the girls and looked at a bolt of cloth. Taking a breath he walked to the stall and stood by Arien who turned on instinct and smiled broadly when she saw him.

"Kili! When did you get back?" She asked happily and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her until they both forgot their names but instead he simply smiled.

"I just got back a short while ago. Fili did not know where you were so I decided to look for you." He told her and didn't miss how the mention of his brother caused some of the light to fade from her eyes and her smile to drop a bit.

"Right, I guess I should have told him I was running errands." She said then smiled at him happily again. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I am as well." He said as he continued to smile and Arien turned from him briefly and handed some coins to the woman who owned the stall and was handed the bolt of cloth. Once the transaction was done she turned to Kili and gave him a look of pure adoration.

"Would you like to accompany me back to the forge?" She asked and Kili nodded.

"Lead the way darling one." He told her and she continued to grin as she walked alongside him.

…

"You seem to be in a good mood." Fili said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen and found Arien whistling happily as she kneaded some dough. Her whistling stopped and she began to knead the dough harder than before.

"I was... Can I help you with anything Master Fili?" She asked in a sharper tone as she looked down at the dough and refused to look him in the eye.

"You can look at me." He pleaded with her in a voice that sounded sad and a bit defeated. Arien sighed, there was no way she could deny him his request. "I am so sorry, dear Arien. My anger was with my brother and I was envious of what the two of you have. I would never have called you a whore if I'd been in my right mind."

"You were very cruel." She said quietly and Fili nodded, feeling his stomach turn as he thought back on the words he said.

"I was...I wanted someone to hurt as much as I was hurting and I knew just how to hurt you. I promise I will never speak so harshly to you again and if I do may the gods strike me down." He promised vehemently and Arien sighed.

"If I forgive you, you have to tell me when you're in a foul mood." She said reasonably and he nodded but she continued. "I also think it's best for you to reconcile with Kili. He loves you dearly and is lost without you. I know you're lost without him too. Whatever it is that has put this wedge between the two of you is not worth losing each other for. I love both of you entirely too much to watch you remain miserable."

"I will speak with Kili as soon as I see him." He promised and Arien finally smiled again as she moved around the table and bent over Fili, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Fili, I was miserable without you as well." She told him and kissed his cheek again before she stood. "Go on to the forge, I'm making some honeycakes for tea, I'll bring you and Kili some when they're fresh from the fire."

"As you wish dear maiden." Fili said with a bow and Arien continued to smile and began whistling anew as she went back to the dough.

As she went back to her cake preparation Fili walked into the forge and frowned when he saw his brother. He'd been a right bastard for the last couple of weeks and he felt horrible about it. He moved until he was standing in front of his brother who was seated at the anvil and when Kili looked up he grinned at his brother and stood to envelope him in a hug.

"All is forgiven brother." Kili said and Fili grinned as he hugged his brother back, pleased that his brother could still read him so well. "Just promise to talk to me the next time you're in a foul mood."

"I promise." Fili answered and Kili let him go.

After their reunion of sorts they fell into the easy camaraderie they'd always shared and Fili felt happy for the first time since the night he'd heard the cries and moans coming from Arien's room. That was the night he'd come to the realization that Kili wasn't the only dwarf who had given his heart to the dear girl, he was just the only dwarf with enough sense to act on his feelings. As Fili thought back to that night and subsequently seeing evidence of his brother's official claim on her, Fili felt a pain in his chest but he willed it away. He loved Arien and could offer all that Kili could but he knew he'd never pursue her. He loved his brother far too much to betray him.

When Arien came into the forge with honeycakes and tea he felt himself smile again. Things were going to go back to normal and Fili was going to go back to suffering in silence. What they had now was worth far too much to risk it on what could be.


	4. Dousing the Flames

Autumn passed into winter and again into spring for the members of Ferron's household. In that time Ferron had brought a new woman to the house to live as his wife and a child was soon to be born of their union. During this time Kili had also formally claimed Arien as his own intended and Ferron welcomed him as a son, allowing him to share a room with Arien when he wished. Though the dwarf still shared a room with his brother quite often but with the addition of Joren his presence was no longer necessary to stave off loneliness. The household was a happy one filled with love and contentment. It seemed as though dark clouds would never darken their doorstep, they were wrong.

The darkness came unexpectedly one day in the beginning of spring. The snow had hardly thawed and given way to the dreary brown that would be their grasslands until the sun decided to shine under its full power. The day had started off well enough with Arien waking in Kili's arms and a brief, but intense, lovemaking had commenced. The morning love was often the sweetest but something felt off to Kili that day and the desire to claim her won out. That's not to say that she minded, she would take Kili anyway she could get him. Once it ended they left the bed and went about their morning duties, Arien went to the kitchen with Sigrid and Kili went to the forge to coax the fire. It was a perfectly normal day until noon approached.

…

Kili felt a slight tension in his shoulders when there was a loud knock at the door to the forge. It was a loud knock a, dare he say, noble knock and suddenly Kili stood at attention, as did Fili, who had wandered in from the kitchen where he had been pestering Arien for the bit of cheese she'd managed to hide from everyone the night before. He succeeded and was chewing on it contemplatively as Ferron got up from his perch at the leatherwork station and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked courteously and both brothers moved toward their mentor and Kili's future father. The sight that greeted them caused both to grin and rush forward.

"Uncle!" Kili shouted happily before he went to the kingly dwarf and hugged him decorously. Fili followed behind and held forearms with Thorin before the older dwarf pulled his nephew and heir into a hug.

"Fili, Kili, it is good to see you." Thorin said before he turned to Ferron who was watching at a respectful distance.

"Master Ferron, this is our uncle Thorin Oakenshield. Uncle this is Ferron the Smith of the valley." Kili introduced them and Ferron reached out a hand which Thorin shook.

"Well met Master Ferron." He greeted and Ferron tilted his head.

"Well met Master Thorin. Would you like to come in? My daughter and wife are making breakfast and could serve you whatever's ready." Ferron offered and Thorin shook his head.

"A meal is not necessary at the moment, I wish to speak to my nephews if I could." He requested and Ferron took it for the command that it was and tilted his head and moved back toward the main area of the house, giving them privacy.

"Uncle, what brings you to Durrand?" Fili asked and Thorin fixed a steely gaze upon Fili.

"I came to investigate claims that one of the heirs of Durin had found a bride. To see if I read the letter correctly" He said and Kili stepped forward.

"You did read it correctly Uncle. I wish to marry as soon as custom allows and bring my bride back to the mountain if we are welcome. I have learned much of this part of the world and wish to show her our world in the mountain." He explained and Thorin looked at his nephew's face looking for a hint of anything immature or childlike but found nothing of the sort. Kili meant everything he said as was deadly serious about it.

"Where is this girl? I must say I was surprised to hear of another dwarf lass here in the valley." He said and the brothers looked at one another, a look Thorin did not miss. "She is a dwarf, is she not? We will only have full dwarves continue Durin's line."

"No Uncle, Arien is not a dwarf, she's human but unlike any human I have ever met. If any are worthy to carry children of our line she is." Kili defended his love and Thorin's eyes darkened but he calmed himself with the reminder that Kili was still a lad and would learn in time.

"I will be the judge of her worthiness, bring her to me." Thorin ordered and Kili sighed, but before he could speak Fili placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to his uncle.

"I have a better idea. Join us in the kitchen and you can meet the entire family." He said calmly and Thorin nodded,

The older dwarf followed the younger ones as they led him through a door in the back and down a short hall to what he saw to be the kitchen. In the kitchen sat Master Ferron, a young man with flaxen hair, an older woman with dark hair and kind eyes and the young woman Thorin knew his nephew had claimed. He looked her over from the soles of her feet to the top of her head. She was quite fair with hair the color of golden wheat and she was a hardy girl that obviously worked the forge but slender enough to be comely. Her biggest and only failing in appearance seemed to be the fact that she wasn't a dwarf. It was a failing that Thorin could not forgive, no matter how much his nephew loved her. It took a few moments for the others in the kitchen to notice them standing there. Ferron and his son rose and the girl and the woman stood straight as they looked toward the dwarves.

"Hello everyone, I would like to introduce you to our uncle Thorin Oakenshield. Uncle, you've met Master Ferron, standing beside him is his son Joren, the farrier, the beautiful woman graced with child is Master Ferron's wife Sigrid and the beautiful creature by the fire is dear Arien, my intended." Kili introduced them and Joren walked up to shake Thorin's hand while Sigrid curtsied and Arien walked toward them.

"Welcome to our home Master Oakenshield." Ferron welcomed him with a bow and Thorin nodded. "Please sit at our table"

When Ferron offered, Thorin could not refuse the hospitality. He sat at the center of the bench while Fili and Kili flanked him and Ferron sat on the opposite side with Joren and Arien flanking him. Sigrid sat in the corner, her face a mask of worry. She'd seen how the majestic dwarf had looked at Arien and she feared just what it meant. It hurt her deeply to think of her new daughter in pain. After a few moments of silence Thorin spoke, his voice carrying throughout the small home.

"As my nephew stated I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror and heir to the kingdom of Erebor. My nephews are my heirs and heirs to the great line of Durin. As such they must live up to certain standards. This is why I sent them out to find their way, to work hard and learn about the other races of Middle Earth. That is the reason they have entered your home and work your forge, I wished for them to learn humility. They have learned well here." Thorin began and his nephews puffed up with pride. "They have apparently learned other lessons as well. My dear, tell me of yourself."

He looked at Arien who looked shocked at being addressed by the regal dwarf and she sat up straighter and looked him in the eye. Her eyes widened until they showed too much white but she quickly composed herself. After a deep breath she began to speak.

"I am Arien as Kili told you and daughter of Ferron. I work in the forge and have since I could walk. I am strong and work hard and do whatever I can to support my family. Above all I love your nephew and it would be my honor to be his wife and bear him many strong sons. I know I'm not a dwarf but that is just a small thing, my love for Kili surpasses it. I love your nephew Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror and will do anything in my power to make him happy." Arien told him in a voice strong and powerful.

"You will make some man a good wife someday Arien, daughter of Ferron, but I will never allow you to marry my nephew. It is not because of anything you've done or who you are. It is because of what you are. An heir of Durin must have strong and pure heirs. I do not deny the love that you share for each other, but I cannot condone this." He told her as she stared at him, gobsmacked and Kili looked stricken.

"Uncle, she is my heart and my soul. How can you deny me this happiness?" Kili asked in a voice filled with pain and Thorin looked upon his sister-son with something akin to pity.

"You are an heir of Durin and you will father heirs. It will weaken us to have impure blood in line for the throne." Thorin told Kili who had tears welling in his eyes.

"What if I no longer wish to be an heir of Durin?" Kili asked and Arien grabbed his hand from across the table.

"Do not say something you will later regret my love." She told him solemnly and he nodded before he placed his free hand atop hers and squeezed. Thorin was impressed with her selflessness in the situation.

"I love her, Uncle." Kili tried to reason with his Uncle who merely stared at him. "As far as heirs are concerned Fili will produce them and he will marry a fine and respectable dwarf maiden."

"You are a prince of Durin's line, it is your place to marry a fine, respectable, dwarf maiden as well. I appreciate the fact that you love this girl, but this cannot happen. You owe your people purity." Thorin explained as though Kili were a dwarfling and Kili stiffened.

"We are already betrothed Uncle, I intend to make her my bride and by the rules of our people we belong to one another. We have lain together and I have given her the clasp with my knot as well as adorned her hair with the braids that mark her as mine. I have also asked Ferron and Joren for their blessing and received it." Kili informed him and Thorin looked at him coolly.

"To do so without my blessing is an affront to all that we are and to lay with her makes her no better than a tavern wench, perhaps no better than a common whore." Thorin answered back, his voice matching his cold expression and Ferron stood.

"I don't care if you're a king among your people, no one calls my daughter a whore. Yes they have lain together without the bonds of marriage but they have love that binds them together stronger than any words spoke in front of a magistrate could. If you do not see that and wish to disrespect my daughter in our home then I must ask that you leave at once." Ferron spoke with passion and Thorin rose, not equal in size but equal in indignation.

"Father, please sit, I expected this. Thank you for defending me but this must be discussed." Arien pleaded with her father who sat back down and Thorin did likewise his shoulders squared straighter as he looked upon the humans present with some disdain.

"Now that I know where you all stand..." Thorin started before he turned to his nephew. "You have two options. The first is to cut the braid from her hair and burn it in the fire to symbolize the severing of your bond. The second is to go into exile, you will no longer be welcome in any Dwarven realm and Fili will go back to the mountain with me and never speak of you again, it will be as though you are dead. The choice is yours."

Kili looked at his uncle, his face stricken and betrayed before he turned his head to find Arien sitting with her head bowed as tears dripped onto the table. Ferron wrapped a comforting arm around his daughter and glared openly at Thorin for forcing this choice upon the dwarf he considered a son. Fili found himself forced to maintain a blank face but inside he boiled with rage. How could Thorin do this to his brother, to his Arien? He had never known his uncle to be cruel but now he had seen that side of him and it shook him to the core.

"You know what you must do." Arien spoke quietly as she raised her head and wiped her eyes. She looked at Kili with a look of trust and devotion but the pain that lay underneath was sharp and broke his heart. Kili nodded and stood, each step he took toward her caused his heart to grow heavier in his chest but it had to be done. As he stood in front of her he bent forward and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, truly and surely. Never doubt what I feel for you." He told her before he kissed her lips gently then straightened himself and took her braid in hand. As tears rolled down his cheeks and the cheeks of everyone, save Thorin, he took a knife from his belt and placed it to the end of her braid. "I Kili, heir of Durin and son of Dis, sever my bond to Arien, daughter of Ferron. By knife and fire the bond is broken."

As his knife sliced through Arien's hair she gave a cry that was soul shattering and collapsed into her father's arms. As she sobbed Kili walked slowly and deliberately to the fire and threw her braid among the hottest of the embers. As it burned and the gold of the clasp began to turn bright he felt lower than low but it was the only choice to make.

…

Fili led Thorin from the house with promises that they would write again soon and that he would keep an eye on Kili. He had known better than to be cross with his uncle but Thorin knew his nephew too well, he knew that when Kili hurt, Fili hurt and Kili was hurt deeply. Still it had to be done and the bloodline of Durin had to continue as strong as ever. No matter what he thought of the girl, and he reluctantly admitted to himself that she was a fine lass, she had no place as a mother to dwarven kings or princes. Her humanity would weaken their blood and create problems, as yet unforeseen. He could not let that happen to his people or his family. His hope was that his sister-sons could forgive him one day and know why he did what he did. Maybe, in time, they would even appreciate his concern for their future.

Once Thorin had ridden out of sight Fili moved into the kitchen and was surprised to see only Joren sitting at the table. The wheat haired boy looked up at Fili, his eyes a mask of sorrow for his sister and felt the pain enter him anew. Didn't Thorin know how many lives he'd upended with his proclamation? Sighing, Fili walked to the table and sat next to Joren, heartened when the lad didn't move away or show him any malice.

"How could he make Kili do that?" Joren asked and Fili sighed again but answered the boy he loved as a brother.

"He thinks he's doing what's best for us and our family line. As heirs, Kili and I have a different set of rules to live by and adhere to. One of those rules is that we must provide strong heirs to carry on the line. It is Uncle's belief that human blood will weaken our line. It is not a belief I nor Kili share." He explained and Joren nodded.

"Will you stay? Arien hurts but she puts none of the blame on you or Kili. I know her well enough to know her heart is still with Kili and with you." Joren asked and Fili nodded as he placed a hand on Joren's shoulder.

"Aye, we'll stay until the time comes when we must move on. That's why Kili did what he did. This way he can stay here and be with your sister and won't have to give up his family." He explained and Joren nodded, glad that his sister wouldn't lose everything all at once.

…

Kili sat on Arien's bed as she rested. She had sobbed herself to sleep and now lay in fitful rest. He ran his fingers through her hair, wincing when he touched the ragged piece that once held the braid that meant so much to both of them. He leaned down to kiss her head, then rested his for a moment.

"I am so sorry my love, if there had been any other way I would have done it." He explained in a whisper as he kissed her head once more then sat up. As he did so he saw Ferron in the corner, his eyes red from the tears that had shed for his child. He stood and beckoned Kili to come with him, leaving Sigrid to watch over Arien.

They walked through the kitchen and out to the stables where Ferron had Kili sit on a bench while he sat opposite. They sat in silence for a moment longer before Ferron reached in his pocket and withdrew a brooch. He looked at Kili solemnly before he spoke.

"Until today I never truly believed that you and your brother were princes. I assumed they were just tales like the ones you told at the fire. I apologize for that assumption. Once I saw your uncle I knew something bad was going to happen. My fear was that he had arrived to take you and your brother from us, to break my family apart more. I wasn't entirely wrong. He did mean to take you from us, to take you from Arien." Ferron told Kili who remained silent and allowed Ferron to have his say. "I love you Kili, as I do your brother. You're like sons to me and it has been that way for quite some time. As far as I'm concerned your marriage to Arien would have just formalised it and that is the only change. I don't care if you go before a magistrate and draw up papers, you're still my son and my daughter loves you with all that you are. As far as I'm concerned she's your wife in every way and I will treat you as the son you already are."

"Master Ferron, what would others say? I admit, I love Arien like the sky loves the mountain but it would not be proper to go on, especially since my uncle denounced our union." Kili spoke and Ferron smiled a bit.

"Dwarven custom may not allow you to marry but in the ways of Durrand you may marry her if it is your desire." Ferron told him with a larger smile.

"You mean marrying in secret?" Kili asked, scandalised by the idea but considering it all the same.

"In secret from the dwarves but publically to the valley. Here, I gave this brooch to Arien's mother on the day we were married. It's a tradition of the valley to give your bride a brooch on your wedding day. Wearing it symbolizes your union and you must wear its match upon your belt." He explained as he reached onto his belt and unclasped his own. "If you love my daughter like you claim give her this brooch tonight and wear yours proudly. If you do not then place them at my door this eve and stay apart from Arien, I will not have you touch her with impure intent. I will give you time to make your choice."

With that final declaration Ferron left Kili to his thoughts. While he contemplated his choice he looked at the brooches in his hands. The craftsmanship was truly remarkable and they had obviously been fashioned out of love. Both were made of strong pewter with silver designs spread along the background. At the fore of the woman's brooch there was a stand of wheat, upon which was perched a silver lark, in its beak was a stone of blue with the moon shining overhead. On the brooch meant for the man there was an image of a forges, molded in intricate detail with a lark perched upon the window and the sun rising behind it, on the anvil was a blue stone. Kili smiled as he looked upon both of them. His decision had been made, he just hoped it was the right one.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili sat beside Arien on the bed they shared. She'd been asleep for the past two hours and he knew it was time to wake her. He needed her to know what he had decided so they could move past what had been done only hours before. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, deeply heartened as she kissed him back. As he pulled back her eyes opened an he felt at a loss as he took in their redness.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he caressed her cheek and she placed her hand upon his.

"No blame rests with you." Arien whispered as she rose. "It does not lay with your uncle either. You are a prince Kili, that means you have more responsibilities than most. I understand if you must leave me."

She bowed her head in sorrow and Kili lifted her chin looking into her eyes. He shook his head lightly then captured her lips with his own and kissed her lightly. Once they parted he ran his fingers through her hair, regret stark on his face as he finds the uneven hairs.

"I will not leave you my sweet Arien. I meant what I've said. You are my heart and my soul. I would not be whole without you. That is precisely why I have come to a decision." He said before he kissed her gently then got up from the bed. "Join me at the altar."

Once he walked to the door Arien rose and wiped off her face. Taking a deep breath she got out of bed and walked into the hallway where Kili was knelt before the altar. She knelt beside him and silently prayed for that he'd stay with her. As she prayed he took out the brooches and set them down on the flat area of the altar and when Arien heard the metallic click she looked up and her lips parted slightly. She looked at Kili and he took her hand in his.

"Earlier today I was given two choice by my uncle. Either sever my relationship with you or lose my family. I made the only choice I could and I have hurt you beyond reckoning. I love you Arien, and I want to be with you. Now I can do that." Kili said as he kissed her hand and she looked at him warily. "I may not be able to take you as my wife properly, with the blessing of my kin but I have the blessing of yours. Will you wear this brooch that marks you as mine?"

He asked as he released her hands and placed the brooch in hers. Tears started forming in her eyes as she looked upon the brooch that was nearly legendary. Her father always kept it with him as a link to her mother and had never taken off his own. Without saying a word she clasped the brooch to her bodice and Kili smiled before he took his and put it on his belt.

"I, Arien daughter of Ferron accept." She told him and Kili pulled her down to kiss him. The kiss was long and slow and spoke of their love for one another then Kili pressed his forehead to hers.

"I Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, take you as my bride." He smiled wide as he made the pronouncement and Arien grinned with him.

Kili grinned back and kissed her deeply before he stood and pulled her up with him. They had an announcement to make to the household and he hoped Fili wouldn't be angry about circumventing Thorin's proclamation. He needn't have worried because no one grinned wider than Fili when they shared their news.

…

"Good morning my love." Arien whispered as she leaned down to kiss Kili gently who took the initiative and pulled her down to him and rolled her onto her back.

"Good morning...wife..." He smiled brightly as Arien brushed his face with her hand.

"It's been a year, do you ever get tired of calling me that?" She asked in a teasing voice and Kili shook his head.

"Never, you are my wife, my love and nothing will change that." He continued to smile as he leaned down for another kiss. "I would love to stay in bed my wife but I must go to the forge. Fili and I have to complete the sword for the Ranger."

He kissed her one last time before he got out of bed and quickly dressed while Arien laid back in their bed and smiled. A year ago she'd reached her lowest point then sailed to the highest, she hoped this year would be all about sailing, sinking wasn't an option.

Kili went through the kitchen and quickly grabbed some bread from the table before he went to the forge and saw Fili talking to someone in the corner of the forge. His eyes widened when he realized who it was and he rushed toward them.

"Mister Dwalin!" He happily greeted the older, more fierce dwarf who moved from Fili and linked arms.

"Young Kili, it's good to see ya lad. I guess your time in the valley has been treating you well." Dwalin said as he smiled at the young dwarf.

"What brings you to the valley?" Kili asked and Dwalin lost his smile for a moment.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" He asked and Fili nodded as he led them to a quiet area of the forge.

"What is it Mister Dwalin?" Kili asked and the older dwarf looked between the two unsure of how to share his news, so he just decided to come out and say it.

"Thorin means to reclaim Erebor, he's begun recruiting dwarves for the mission and this time he's serious." Dwalin informed them and both dwarves looked at each other before they looked away, their faces awash with emotion and their minds racing.

"What does this mean Dwalin?" Fili asked and the older dwarf placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"This means you've gotta prepare lads, in time he'll be coming for you. You need to decide if reclaiming the throne is in your hearts and be prepared for the day your uncle comes walking through the door." Dwalin told them solemnly and they nodded. "Now, is there something to eat in here? I'm starving."

"Come on, I'm sure Sigrid has something." Kili told him and Dwalin looked him in the eye.

"Is Sigrid your lass?" He asked and Kili shook his head then looked down quickly as Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know all about it lad and think no less of ya for it."

"My lass is Arien, you'll meet her this morning." Kili said and Dwalin clapped his shoulder.

"Good, I'd like that." Dwalin said and followed the younger dwarves into the kitchen.

…

"So Kili comes running out of the bathing chamber naked as the day he was born, shoutin' about Fili taking his "sword"." Dwalin laughed at the now blushing prince. "Fili comes out not a moment later, shivering. Turns out the water was ice cold."

Dwalin laughed along with Ferron and Joren while the women blushed and the baby laughed just because everyone else was. Dwalin smiled at the family the lads had formed in this village and paid special attention to the way Kili and his lass would touch as they passed, little brushes of hands or touches of her skirts as if to prove to one another that they were there. How Thorin could put a stop to this Dwalin had no idea because such love was rare among dwarfkind her race didn't even matter in the face of it.

"May I be so bold as to request a bed for the night. I can always go to the tavern but I'd feel better near my kin." Dwalin asked politely and Ferron clapped him on the back.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need Mister Dwalin, your company is much appreciated." Ferron told him warmly and the dwarf nodded. These were good people and he'd have a lot to talk to Thorin about when he returned to the mountains.

…

Dwalin stayed on for two weeks, working the forge and carving little animals and warriors for Ferron's new son Sigrun a happy, friendly babe that took to Dwain like a fish takes to water. During this time Kili spent the night in the room with his brothers and their dear friend and, though she got lonely, Arien didn't mind. She liked Dwalin quite a bit and couldn't begrudge him the camaraderie of his kin. In fact Dwalin became a welcome presence in Arien's life, he was like the opposite of Thorin, he accepted her relationship with Kili and even encouraged it. He was always quick to tell her that easy love is fine but love with obstacles is the stuff legends grow out of.

When Dwalin left, with further warnings of Thorin's intentions the brothers tried to forget what it meant and life at the forge went a long way toward making that happen. They went back to the routine of their lives, working the forge by day and Kili sharing his bed with Arien at night. Even with this normalcy their minds would still wander to the message Dwalin had left them with. Their uncle meant to reclaim Erebor and they knew they'd answer his call.

…

"Kili?" Arien asked as he held her Kili pulled her closer.

"Yes?" He asked in return, dreading what the question would be.

"Are you leaving me?" Arien asked and Kili felt his throat close as he thought about the answer. He had no idea when it would be, when he and Fili would be called away. It could be months or it could be years but he knew Thorin would come for them, give them the chance to honor their birthright and reclaim what was stolen.

"Someday I'll have to, to bring honor to my family once more. But it will not be today nor tomorrow. For now just allow me to love you and love me in return." He whispered and Arien simply moved deeper into the shelter his body provided. As long as he was with her now she could put her fears to rest until that day when he would be forced to leave her.


	6. Flicker

A year had passed since Thorin visited the forge with his message and the heirs of Durin were sure that their uncle's fancy had dissipated like it had so many times before. This false hope give them license to live their lives as they saw fit. Kili flaunted his relationship with Arien around the valley, pleased when all viewed them as rightfully married and Fili began to spend time in the tavern, getting very friendly with some of the wenches. Even so, Kili knew his brother was putting up a false front but didn't dare confront the feelings for fear of what they truly meant.

Life was good for the members of Ferron's house, they were making more money than ever before, Sigrun had grown to a mischievous little sprite who loved his uncles dearly and Arien found peace working the forge again. Everything was perfect for them, until tragedy struck.

…

"Arien? Are you well?" Kili asked as he stood outside of the room he shared with his wife, listening to her wretch and cry. This had been a common occurrence for the last few weeks and Kili was upset because he didn't know how to help her.

"I'm fine, I just feel sick." She told him at barely above a whisper and Kili decided that she'd had enough privacy. When he walked in he felt his heart drop in his chest. She looked so miserable, he didn't know how to help her.

Without talking he walked up to his bride and moved so he was behind her on the floor. While she composed herself he formed her long hair into a plait that rested down her back. She moaned in pain for a moment before she sat up and leaned back against Kili who wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I need to go to a healer." Arien whispered in a pained voice and Kili kissed her temple.

"I agree, want me to accompany you?" He asked and Arien sighed as she leaned back against him.

"Please?" She asked and he kissed her temple again.

"Get dressed, we'll leave as soon as we get some food in you." Kili told her and Arien sighed. Food was the last thing she wanted but she didn't wish to upset Kili.

…

Arien sat in silence in the healer's rooms, unable to look at anyone or anything but a spot on the floor. The news should have filled her with joy but all it filled her with was a new sense of sorrow. How could she be expected to go on when Kili would leave her at any moment? How could she be expected to raise his child without his father? At the thought she started to weep and Kili walked over to her and kissed her head.

"Why do you weep my love? This is happy news." He asked her and Arien took a deep breath as she composed herself. "Don't you want to have my children?"

"Yes Kili, I want to bear you many strong and sturdy sons and even a few daughters but now is the worst possible time. You and I will never be recognized as husband and wife and all of our children will be bastards among your people. I would never ask you to choose, mainly because I know there's no choice." She said with another sob and hiccup and Kili sighed as he held her tighter. "I will proudly bear your child, my husband, but I will feel no joy unless you are at my side."

"I will be at your side my love and I will fight Uncle's proclamation because this child will be my heir." He told her and Arien sighed before she moved to clutch him to her.

"Take me home, we must tell the others." She requested and Kili nodded as he helped her from her chair and they made their way home.

When they returned they gathered everyone in the kitchen and told them the news. Ferron and Sigri were overjoyed and Joren concerned for his sister's wellbeing but happy that she and Kili were going to be parents. The only one less than happy was Fili who didn't say a word and returned to the forge where he stayed until late in the night. When Kili went to him Fili told him that he needed space to come to terms with the fact that he had just lost his brother and Kili made him see the foolishness of his statement. Now that Arien would bear his child Thorin would have to agree to make her his wife, the scandal would be too much for Thorin to bear. Fili nodded and lied to protect his brother's feelings but he knew the truth. Thorin would never accept Arien or their children and Kili could not leave them. There was only one outcome and Fili would give anything for it to not be so.

…

Four months passed with very little change, except for Arien growing bigger and, if you asked Kili, more beautiful every passing day. Eventually her morning sickness subsided but she still had odd pains and was constantly hungry but Sigrid did everything in her power to make her daughter comfortable and Kili remained the loving husband. Even Fili came around and made Arien a bracelet engraved in khuzdul with a blessing for the babe and was pleased when Arien refused to move it. She may not have been his but he knew she cared for him and that was enough. In fact seeing her so happy and glowing did a lot to calm his fears. Maybe Thorin could be reasoned with, he couldn't imagine another woman being more suited to being princess under the mountain than her. Everything appeared to be going perfectly for everyone but they should have known that when things seem too good to be true they usually are. The downfall of their happiness began one spring day, it was truly beautiful but if you asked Kili and Arien it was dark and dreary and dismal.

Arien awoke feeling like something was wrong, she couldn't tell you what but something definitely was. She laid on her back and gently touched her stomach, willing her babe to flutter like he usually did but felt nothing, in fact she felt strangely empty and was suddenly filled with panic.

"Kili!" She called out as she shook her husband violently and he sat up, looking at her in concern.

"What is it Arien? Are we under attack?" He asked sleepily before he looked into her eyes and instantly woke up. "What happened?"

"I think, I think something's wrong with the babe. I don't feel him." She told him in a strangled voice and Kili felt his heart go to his throat as he placed his hands on her stomach. She was write something did feel wrong, there was an emptiness that he didn't want to think about. In a flash he was out of bed and pulling on his breeches and tunic.

"Stay in bed, I'm going to get a healer, I'll get Sigrid to sit with you while you wait." He told her before he dashed out the door and Sigid came in a few moments later. All Arien could do was sob as she came to the realization of what happened, oh how she hoped she was wrong.

…

Kili paced outside of his room as he waited for the healer to come out. They'd been in their an hour already and Joren had been sent for a midwife. It killed Kili to know his beloved was in so much pain and the fear closed his throat. He needed to see Arien, to know she was alright. He punched the wall in frustration before Fili walked into the hallway and enveloped his brother in a hug.

"It will be alright brother, Arien will heal." He said and Kili pulled him tighter and cried into his brother's tunic.

"What of the babe? How will we survive losing it?" Kili asked and Fili knew he should lie, give his brother hope but he loved and respected him entirely too much to do that.

"You will survive because both of you are strong, stronger than anyone I've known. You may not have this child but there will be others. Have faith that she will recover brother and stay at her side. She needs you now, more than ever before." Fili said as Kili moved away and ran his hands over his face to wipe away his tears.

"Will you stay close brother? Arien and I will need your strength as well." Kili asked hopefully and Fili grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"I will not leave you brother, you can count on that." Fili told him and Kili got up the courage and walked into the room.

He took a deep breath as he saw the midwife with blood on her hands and apron and the healer with a look of apology on his face as he used a cloth to clean the sweat and tears from Arien's face. Arien refused to look at him and continued to sob. He walked up to her and took her hand in his while the healer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We did what we could to save the babe Master Kili but there was nothing we could do. Fenwi managed to coax labor and Arien has given birth to the babe. He was dead." The healer explained and Kili rested his head on Ariens arm and sobbed. After a fw minutes he felt her hand running through the hair on his head and looked up to see her staring him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough." Arien apologized and Kili shook his head before he rose and joined her on the bed. As he caressed her face tears sprung in her eyes and He shook his head.

"This was not your fault, nor mine. The gods decided to take our child from us. Someday we'll have a house full of dwarflings for us to love and raise to be strong and intelligent an kind. Our babe was not meant for us now but that doesn't mean we're never meant to be a family." He told her with conviction and Arien continued to cry, not sure what to believe. Their private moment was interrupted by the midwife moving toward them with a small bundle wrapped in a cloth.

"What would you like to do with the babe? He's small and delicate, I can find a place to bury him if you'd rather not deal with the pain." The midwife offered and Kili rose from the bed and took the bundle from her arms.

"Thank you for everything you've done. I will put our child to rest." He told her with a nod of his head and she bowed before she walked out of the room and the healer placed a hand on Arien's forehead.

"You must stay in bed for the next few days and rest." He told Arien before he turned to Kili and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to make sure that she stays rested and every few hours brew her a bark tea, Sigrid assured me that you have much in stock. It is best that she remain rested so her body heals and you will need to be there to heal her heart."

"Thank you." Kili told him and he nodded before he touched Arien's head one more time and left. Once Kili and Arien were alone she looked at the dwarf she had taken as husband and lover and her eyes turned toward the bundle in his arms.

"Take Fili with you, I don't want you alone for this." She requested and he moved closer to her.

"Want to hold him, one last time?" He asked and Arien nodded as she sat up and Kili placed the bundle in her arms and sat with her as she sobbed, his heart breaking for his dear wife and the child that never got to be.

…

"Should we make a marker?" Fili asked as Kili placed the last shovel full of earth on his child.

"Yes, but we must ask Arien's thoughts. She's distraught and I don't wish to see her break apart." He explained to his brother who nodded.

"I understand, do you want me to forge it? I'd be honored to assist you with this." He asked and Kili shook his head.

"No, I was his father I should do it. I want your help though. Arien won't be able to work the bellows for some time and I know she'd want you to help me.

"Then I shall be at your side brother, where I belong." Fili told him and Kili walked to his brother and hugged him tightly. No matter what happened he knew he could count on his brother.

…

"Are you certain?" Kili asked and Arien nodded as she placed a dress in her pack.

"I am, I need to be away for a short time and sort out the noises in my head. I'll be back as soon as I'm right again, you have my word." Arien told him before she leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Is Joben expecting you?" He asked his wife and Arien nodded.

"Yes, he and Magrit are waiting for me, I need the calm of the lake to calm my pain and you need time to confront your own grief." She told him and he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I will ride with you to meet Joben, if you are certain you don't want me to accompany you to his home." Kili told her and she nodded.

"I think this is best. I love you Kili, more than anything in the world but I feel like we'd deal with our grief best apart for a short while, Never doubt that I'm coming back to you." She kissed him gently and picked up her pack. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Joben saddled the pony and a horse for you." He told her and she nodded before she followed him out of the room.

Their trip out of the valley was somber, Kili not wanting her to leave and Arien not wanting to leave him. It was selfish of her to go but she needed to in order to become the Arien he loved again but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay in his arms and try to forget but that was a cruel thought and their child deserved to be remembered without pain.

"There's Joben." Kili said sadly when he saw Arien's elder brother who waved and Arien felt her throat close, it was happening, she was leaving him.

They rode the rest of the way and Joren hugged Arien tightly before he went to Kili and shook his hand. The spoke for several minutes more before Joren insisted they leave so they could arrive at the house before nightfall and Kili hugged Arien to him before he very reluctantly let her go and watched her mount the horse once more and follow her brother. He stayed on the road until they were out of sight before he sighed and turned back toward the valley.

…

Two months later Kili was getting anxious for his wife's return. He received a letter each week telling of her progress but it wasn't enough. He needed her and he knew she needed him but he'd given her his word that he'd let her find herself again and he wouldn't go back on his word.

"What do you think brother?" Fili asked as he placed the small placard in front of his brother who nodded and wiped his brow.

"This is what Arien wanted?" Kili asked and Fili nodded.

"Yes, a stand of wheat and a fire, no names or dates." He said and Kili nodded before he hugged his brother.

"Thank you for this brother, I couldn't bring myself to do it." Fili hugged him back.

"No need to thank me, I wanted to honor my nephew as much as I could." He said and Kili let go.

"You have honored us all." Kili said with a smile, much like the one he had before the loss of the child and Fili felt relieved to see it.

"Arien's back!" At the shout both brothers turned to the doorway where Sigrid was standing, her face beaming with ecitement. Kili didn't need to be told twice and he dashed through the doorway and down the hall. As he got to the kitchen he saw Arien hugging Ferron and stopped in his tracks. Once the hug ended Arien turned and saw Kili and he felt his heart fill to bursting. His Arien was back, there was still some sadness in her eyes but she was back to him.

"Never leave me again." He whispered as he hugged her close and she nodded as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Never again my love, never again." She told him before he kissed her with such intensity that it stole her breath away. No she'd never leave him again.

…

Arien knelt on the patch of earth that held their son. She took a deep breath as she ran her fingers over the spot but she didn't cry. Too many tears had been shed and she knew it would do nothing, her son would still be gone. Kili knelt with her and held the placard Fili had forged for them and Arien looked at it and lightly gasped.

"It's perfect." She whispered and Kili nodded as he placed it against the tree whose roots held their son.

Kili took up a hammer and nail as Arien held the placard in place and he nailed it to the tree to permanently mark their son's resting place. Once it was in place Kili held Arien to him as they said their goodbyes.

"Farewell little one, I wish we could have truly met. I want you to know that I love with all that I am and I will never forget you. Be at peace my little one." Arien said before she leaned down and kissed the placard.

Kili looked at the placard and spoke solemn words in khuzdul, the common tongue not able to express his true feelings. Once they said all that needed to be said they rose and returned to their home. They would live on and would not let the grief consume them, they owed it to their child's memory and the love they shared for each other to remain whole. The only way they could do that would be to remain together and not let anyone or anything tear them apart.


	7. Hearth and Home

It was like any other day in the forge. Arien worked the bellows as Fili created designs and Kili forged them. They worked as a single unit, all three components working in time to produce their art, for it could be nothing else. This had been their way for the last six months, losing themselves in their metalwork in order to keep the whispers they heard from the taverns and pubs at bay. Whispers of a dwarven king enlisting his kin on a hopeless mission were spread by travelers to the valley as they went on their way, not knowing that they were whispering portents of doom.

"Arien, come here please!" Sigrid called out from the kitchen and Arien smiled apologetically to the brothers before she dashed off and Kili watched her go. He seldom let her out of his sight in the six months since she returned from her trip to see Joben.

"She's not going to break apart brother. She survived the loss and she's strong enough to live on." Fili said as he grabbed a rag and wiped his brow before Kili threw him the waterskin.

"I know, she's the strongest of all of us." He whispered before he sat next to his brother and took the rag from him. "She wants us to find a home away from the forge."

"Why? We have Ferron and Sigrid and Joren, they need us." Fili asked and Kili sighed.

"She wants us to have a home, build a life away from it all. I think she wants to ignore our responsibilities to our kin and this is a way to do it." As Kili answered Fili nodded, he understood her reasonging even if he didn't understand her desires.

"She's heard the whispers too I'll wager." Fili said thoughtfully and Kili nodded, his face dark. "If we must go it is our duty to our kith and kin. Once Erebor is secured and the reclaiming underway we will return and bring her with us."

"You would do that brother, risk Uncle's wrath?" Kili asked and Fili smiled.

"There is little I wouldn't do to stay with our dear Arien. Very little indeed." Fili said solemnly before he stood and walked to the window, needing some air and Kili watched him. He had always shared with his brother, be it food, lodgings, gold or weapons but he didn't know if he could share his love, she was more precious to him than the Arkenstone was to their uncle, more precious than the treasure in the dragon's great hoard.

As the dark thoughts rolled in his head a sudden noise from out the door got his attention and Fili's. When Fili looked out there was a brief moment of joy on his features that was quickly tempered with fear and foreboding. Kili wasn't the brightest of dwarves but he understood that look, he knew who had come for them. Without speaking he walked to the door and opened it, surprising his uncle who was in the midst of knocking.

"Kili." Thorin said softly as he enveloped his youngest nephew in his arms, his deep voice reverberating through him. "I have missed you."

"As have I Uncle." Kili said as he finally hugged back, meaning his words despite the harshness of their parting. Once Thorin let go Kili moved out of the way and Fili walked up to him, lightly butting their heads together then hugging him.

"Welcome to the forge again Uncle, I will go tell the others you are here. I'm sure Master Ferron will extend his welcome." Fili said and Thorin shook his head.

"I will not ask hospitality of a man after I insulted his family and his daughter' honor. I ask that you join me at the tavern up the road, Balin is waiting there for us." Thorin requested and his sister-sons nodded, knowing the wisdom of this decision.

"Very well Uncle, we shall go talk to Ferron and explain." Kili answered for his brother and Thorin nodded.

"I shall wait for you outside." Thorin told them and both nodded before they went into the kitchen where Arien and Sigrid were seated at the table while Arien bandaged her younger brothers arm.

"We heard voices, is everything alright?" Arien asked as she tied the cloth that bound her brother's arm and looked up at Kili.

"Uncle Thorin has arrived and he wishes to speak to Kili and I. We must ask Ferron's permission to take our leave." Fili answered, covertly watching the way Arien's shoulders slumped and the way Kili refused to take his eyes off of her.

"I'll talk to Ferron when he arrives back from the markets. He understands how important it is for you to be with your kin. Will you be back tonight?" Sigrid asked and the brothers looked at each other, unsure how to answer.

"We'll try to be back by nightfall." Kili answered and Sigrid nodded then went back to tending her son while Kili walked to Arien and kissed her deeply. "I will come back to you my heart, just because he is here does not mean this is goodbye."

"I know my love. Tell your Uncle he is welcome here, there is no ill will for kin of yours within these walls." Arien said when Kili stood and he smiled at his love. She always knew what to do or say to calm ill will. With a nod and a wave both brothers left the forge and followed their uncle down the road to the pub, their footsteps feeling heavier with every step.

…

"This is your duty as heirs of Durin. It is your place to reclaim the land for our people, to fight for that which was taken. I know this asks much of you but you are my heirs, I know you have the strength to complete this quest and I want you by my side when we take back Erebor." Thorin announced after they'd discussed his reason for coming and the brothers stared at their tankards of ale for a long moment before they looked their uncle in the eye.

"We know this Uncle and have been preparing for it since birth. We will fight at your side as is our birthright." Fili announced and Kili nodded.

"Where you go, we follow." Kili said solemnly and Thorin nodded.

"I knew I could count on you, my lads, my boys." Thorin said, the pride very evient in his voice.

"I have one question." Kili said as he looked up and both Thorin and Balin looked at him expectantly.

"When Erebor is reclaimed and everything in order can I return to the valley, even if it is for a night I cannot leave her ignorant to my fate." Kili asked and Thorin looked at Kili steadily before he looked to Balin who nodded to encourage him.

"You may return to the valley to collect your bride." Thorin said as Kili stared at him with wide eyes and he took a breath. "After much discussion with Balin, Dwalin and your mother I have come to the conclusion that you must be allowed to follow your own path and as we only love once in our lives it would be cruel to separate you from the woman who you love. As long as Fili marries a puredwarf from a good family and produces heirs this arrangement can be made."

"Uncle!" Kili shouted joyfully before he got up and rounded the table, pulling Thorin into a tight hug.

As he celebrated his good fortune and they discussed their plans no one noticed how quiet Fili had become. He was indeed happy for his brother but still he mourned. A dwarf only loves once, much pity to the dwarf that loves one whose heart belongs to another.

…

Later that night...

"One month...that's all we get..." Arien said softly as she rested her head against Kili's chest. After they'd returned from the tavern they'd celebrated the news of Thorin's blessing to the union of his nephew and Arien and after a while the couple had retired to their room for a celebration of their own but once they'd come down from the heights of ecstasy Kili told his love the other news Thorin had imparted.

"No, my love, we get a lifetime. This quest...it is something Fili and I need to do, it is our birthright and obligation. We must go to honor our family name and support our uncle. Above all we must reclaim a home for our people." He explained to her what had to be the hundreth time and she merely nodded and rose. "I will return to you if I am able, you are my heart."

"If we have only a month, we should make that time count." She whispered as she kissed him and he rolled them over, agreeing wholeheartedly with her assessment.

…

The month before their departure seemed to go by in the blink of an eye as they collected the necessary items for the quest and settle all debts they'd incurred during their time in the valley. Kili spent every free moment with Arien, loving her and memorizing every inch of her skin and beat of her heart while she did the same. Fili worked hard to earn money for their trip and to keep his mind off of the fact that he'd be leaving Arien and wouldn't even have the luxury of carrying a piece of her with him. Even as he tried to stay away Arien sought him whenever her fears got the best of her. For Kili she was strong and confident in his return but Fili saw the fears in her eyes that became tears of sorrow as she told him of dreams she had. Had it been anyone else he would accuse her of burdening him with her doubts but he found peace in calming her fears and reassuring her that they would return. It was the whitest of lies but he could tell her no less. He was there to be her pillar, her strength, she didn't need to know that there were times when he choked on his tongue as he thought about the quest and the dread that settled into the pit of his stomach. He refused to burden her already troubled heart.

The night before their departure arrived with alarming swiftness. They double, then triple checked their baggage and discovered that they had all they needed and more with members of Ferron's household placing things in their bags and strapping them to their ponies. Fili felt tears in his eyes when he found a pouch of fine tobacco in his saddlebag that he knew had come from Joren who didn't smoke himself but had had many conversations with Fili about it. The biggest shock for the brothers were the twin fiddles they found in their packs on that last morning, a gift from Arien to remind them that even in the darkest of times with heavy sorrow music can lift the spirit. Kili had wept then for he knew that the dark times would be ahead and Arien wouldn't be there to set his soul at peace. Fili stared at them and sighed when he felt his heart beat more for the woman who would never truly be his.

…

Fili sat in the tavern drowning his sorrows in yet another pint of ale. Fili and Arien had left a few hours before and, though he didn't feel like celebrating, he decided to stay behind and give them the privacy they deserved. Once his tankard was empty he turned it upside down on the table to signal to the tavernwench that he was done and she arrived to take the empty mug from him but when she turned to leave he let his hand drift to her skirts and briefly touched them causing her to turn around.

"Can I get ya anything else Master Fili?" She asked as she fluttered her eyelashes and pursed her lips trying to get his attention and he smiled before he leaned back with leonine grace and looked her up and down.

"I leave tomorrow and would like to take some pleasant memories with me. Would you help me with that, Alina?" He asked and she smiled wide before she leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Wait for me by the stairs, I'll give you great memories." She said with a smile and a wink before she walked over to the bar, swaying her hips for him. With a deep breath he got up and waited by the stairs until she joined him and pulled him to the second floor, determined to give him some excellent memories.

After spending a few enjoyable hours with Alina he left her sleeping on the tavern bed and found his way to the forge. He selfishly hoped Arien and Kili were done seeking their comfort in each other because the last thing he needed was to hear Arien's cries of passion. If he did he'd have to go back to Alina, she was a fitting surrogate for who he really wanted. Luckily when he entered the house he heard his brothers snores and knew they slept but before he took the luxury himself he went to their room and, stealthily, entered. As he watched his brother hold sweet Arien he walked to her night table and reached in his pocket to withdraw what had rested there for over a year. With a soft look to Arien he placed the reformed clasp he'd saved from the fire next to the bracelet he'd forged for her his heart swelling with pride. She may not have been his but he knew she loved him, keeping the bracelet was proof.

…

Once Fili left the forge for the last time Arien crumpled into a heap and sobbed as the two dwarves that had claimed her heart left her. In her heart she had a wild and reckless hope that they would return and take her to their grand kingdom. This was the hope that would sustain her in the years to come, because without hope she would wither and die.

…

As the brothers sat with their brethren in the hobbit's hole they allowed themselves to feel excitement and even some joy at the thought of their adventure. No matter the outcome the journey would be worth the risk and they would prove themselves worthy of the blood that ran through their veins. The reward would be worth the risk, at least that's what they told themselves when they'd see a flash of gold or a stand of wheat and their hearts would break a little as they remembered the woman who gave them a home, a woman who owned their hearts and souls.


	8. Epilogue

Arien stood in the kitchen of the forge with her son balanced on her hip. Little Kiren was a beautiful boy with the same dark hair and eyes as his father but the height and build of his mother. He was a playful boy with a precocious streak and a habit of mischief but a loving heart. In the nearly two years since his father's departure he'd become her pride and joy, her reason for living and she thanked the gods every day that even though they took her Kili they gave her Kiren as a gift.

When Arien discovered that she was with child a second time she was in the darkest place of her life. Kili and Fili had been gone three months and the forge had burned to the ground with her brother inside. She was grieving and lost but that all changed when the healer told her she was carrying a new life within her. Her child gave her a reason to live on and fight and she did. She found them a new home and helped her father secure the materials for a new forge. It wasn't as familiar and comforting as the home they'd lost but it would do and there was plenty of room for the family and Arien's new babe.

The day Kiren was born was the happiest day of Arien's life. Despite the complications of her first pregnancy, this one went as smooth as could be. The only problem Arien encountered came with the birth, Kiren's head was larger than expected so bringing him into the world was difficult. Still, he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life and the fact that he was half Kili made her love him all the more.

…

"Would you like a cake little one?" Arien asked her son who was seated in the chair next to her, the block raising him to the table and towel tying him in place. He cheered and she smiled at him as she placed a warm, but not too warm, honey cake in front of her son. As he dug in Arien felt a strange flutter in her heart, like a flicker of joy and it was accompanied by a small, excited sound from the forge. She rose and untied Kiren from his seat before she walked through the hallway to the main area that held the forge. When she stopped at the doorway she gasped and nearly dropped her son, the sight in front of her couldn't be real...could it?

"Arien..." Hearing her name on his lips caused a small cry to leave her and she stood frozen, unsure if he was a dream or real. "I promised I'd come back to you if I were able."

"Kili..." Arien whispered and the dam broke, she sobbed as she sunk to her knees, setting her son down before she collapsedand Kili practically ran to her. Once he got near she reached a hand to his face and brushed the vivid scars that now marked his face "You're alive..."

"I'm so sorry I didn't send word my love. Believe me that you were in my thoughts every moment." He whispered before he kissed her but started when Kiren fussed beside them. "Who is this?"

"Kiren...your son." Arien managed to choke out though her throat was closed with emotion and Kili knelt down and ran his fingertips across his son's sweet face.

"We have a son?" Kili asked, his voice filled with awe and Arien nodded, unable to speak further. Kili stared at them both for a moment before he pulled them to him. "I'm never leaving you again, either of you."

"We'll hold you to that." Arien said softly as her tears subsided and Kili laughed, a joyous, beautiful, sound. No, he'd never leave them again.


End file.
